NAZG-X156 Eternity Gundam
The NAZG-X156 Eternity Gundam (aka Eternity Gundam, Eternity) is experimental prototype Gundam-type multi-mode mobile suit, that uses various packs to change in mid-battle for various changes in the battle to shift with the battle. It was given to Ryujin Roma, a soldier of the Equatorial Union alongside of Lars Suzuki, Hazama Suzuki, and the rest of the squad before Hazama Suzuki betrayed his fathers side. It is the primary unit of the Eternity Gundam Series, using strike packs from the legendary GAT-X105 Strike Gundam it was featured in the anime Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity. Its primary pilot was Ryujin Roma before it was passed down to the ace pilot, Serenity Hendrix after he taken control of the Eternity Zero Gundam. It is the most versatile of the out of all the other Gundams in the Union. Technology & Combat Characteristics This mobile suit's combat preference is inspired by the Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice Gundams, which are Long range and close range, respectively, but rather with a mid-range setting for its mode of combat. This will allow the Eternity to use both long and close-ranged weapons at the same time to attack in a different range setting depending on the frame used. The suit still uses the Normal Frame in battle but uses the Strike packs as an add-on, which means it is still able to overpower an enemy as well as de-attach the packs when needed without worry of being defenseless. The Eternity it can be outfitted with three different modes, for intense combat including the high mobility (Normal Frame Striker Packs), heavy assault (Hail Storm Striker Packs) or heavy melee combat Blitz Fire Striker Packs. As a result, the Eternity does not have much excess weight as it only carries equipment that is necessary for the combat situation and is thus the most mobile among the units produced in the Equatorial Union to date. Furthermore, the Eternity Striker packs are equipped with backup batteries that can extend the Eternity's operation time to work for a few days without powering down. The Newest upgrade of the NA-1 Alpha Pulse Thruster Along with the Omega Force Armour which gives it pretty good speed and power, for this reason, the Union given this Gundam to Ryujin Roma, for good will to end the war between ZAFT and Earth Forces and win Freedom for the Middle East. It was later upgraded with the Chaos Particle drive in order to keep Nuclear fusion reactor from overheating during intense battle and also upgrades weapons with an enhanced force. The Eternity was made with the original idea of the Cosmic Era, GAT-X105 Strike Gundam and GAT-X105E Strike Gundam E with the Strike Packs of different attacks. Armaments *'Beam Saber' :Unlike the Strike Gundam, The suit carries two beam sabers on its forearms that can be used for surprised attacks and close-range combat as well as gives it an advantage in close-range combat. *'MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS' :As with most other mobile suits, the Eternity features four head-mounted MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS guns, which are used to shoot down incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. *'"Fortress Buster" CP Beam Rifles' :A beam weapon that offered close to the mid-range offense, the rifle is stored on the lower back when not in use. The rifle is equipped with a large fusion energy battery unit that helps with extra energy supply connections for maximum power output. Normal Frame Striker Pack *'220mm CP 5-tube Missile Pod' :A basic high-explosive missile pod that are loaded with chaos particle which boosts the blast force. :*'"Firefly" CP 230mm Smart Missile' ::When fired, unlike the normal version of the 220 mm missiles the Fireflies can be maneuvered to flank an enemy or fired normally as they are controlled by the pilot inside the machine. *'Beam Sabers' :The standard extra equipment lets the Eternity carry an additional two beam sabers, in the event the other beam sabers are destroyed to grant it an extra offense push in melee combat. *'MMI-M15 "Xiphas" Rail Cannons' :A pair of rail cannons mounted on the hips. They are capable of going through anti-beam defenses with heavy high-powered beams made to be a heavy caliber weapon however it is a bit slow compared to a beam rifle but it packs a much more powerful punch. *'Plasma Beam Cannons' :There are the two plasma beam cannons. These cannons are the most powerful weapons of the suit and it is mounted onto the shoulders when equipped by the Eternity "Normal" Frame able to fire a massive plasma beam that can tear apart incoming Chimera DAW2-0K0A3 Niflheim Warship ships. *'Ragnarök-2 CP Anti-Warship Sword' :The Eternity's main weapon and arguably the strongest melee weapon in the Eternity's arsenal, it sees extensive use against all types of enemies, with the added beam blade along it for extra cutting ability. The metal appears to be made off-planet but is said to be the strongest bladed weapon to date. This weapon has also proven to be able to destroy Omega Force Armor, a countermeasure in the event the enemy uses the armor to fight this suit. *'RQM51 "Bassel" Beam Boomerang' :Eternity is equipped with two beam boomerangs, each stored on one of the wings. It is a throwing weapon that uses the physics of a boomerang to return to the owner, often catching enemy units by surprise. *'Shield/Beam Gatling Gun' :A shield carried in combat to defend itself from enemy attacks, it carries a beam Gatling gun on the shield itself able to fire high-caliber beam blasts towards enemy targets. Blitz Fire Striker Pack *'CP Anti-Ship Sword' :The Anti-Ship Sword is a long physical sword with a beam saber mounted along one side, it's stored on the back of the suit. Its blade has also been heated by chaos particles for more smooth slices. *'"Claw" Rocket Anchor' :These anchors can be used to grapple a unit and are powerful enough to allow the Blitz Fire Eternity to swing the captured unit over a small distance, the suit itself can drain energy out of the enemy suit through the claws or send an electric shock to restore from the Eternity into the enemy to overload the reactor. *'"Tengoku no Oshioki" Custom Duel Kotetsumaru Katana' :Following the old Japanese ideals, the twin blade katanas are metal blades that are able to slice into defensive barriers with a beam blade along the katana for slashing power. *'RQM51 "Bassel" Beam Boomerang' :Like the normal frame the Blitz Fire Strike Pack carries two beam boomerangs. *'"Fortress Buster" CP Beam Rifle' :A beam weapon that offers close to the mid-range offense, the rifle is stored on the lower back when not in use. Hail Storm Striker Pack *'220mm 5-tube Missile Pod' :A basic high-explosive missile pod, built into the two wings of the Gundam. :*'"Firefly" 220 Smart Missile' ::When fired, unlike the normal version of the 220 mm missiles the Fireflies can be maneuvered to flank an enemy or fired normally as they are controlled by the pilot inside the machine. *'"Agni" 320mm Hyper Impulse Cannon' :The primary weapon of the Hail Storm Eternity is a powerful arm mounted "Agni" 320mm hyper impulse beam cannon. It is very powerful, capable of blasting a hole through a colony wall. *'Beam Sabers' :The Hail Storm Striker Pack equips the Eternity with an extra pair of beam sabers. *'Beam Rifle' :A beam weapon that offers close to the mid-range offense, the rifle is stored on the lower back when not in use. *'"Chaosbringer" Duel 115mm Railguns' :Mounted above the shoulders, the railguns are powerful weapons that use electromagnetism and to rapidly accelerate projectiles. It mounts sensors on the barrel for high precision shooting. *'Combined Shield' :A shield that combines with a smaller shield for increased durability compared to more common shield types. *'DRAGOON System' :This system is mounted inside the pack, the Eternity's DRAGOONs do not require pilots with a high degree of awareness to effectively control them due to a computer network built into the systems. :*'EQFU-3X Chaos Super DRAGOONs' :Each DRAGOON is fitted with two MA-80V Beam Assault Cannons enhanced with Chaos Particles for maximum speed and damage. *'"Inferno" CP Custom 30mm 6-barrel Gatling Beam' :A powerful weapons with an extremely high rate of fire, the double Gatling gun is capable for reaching a firing rate of 400 rounds per minute with enough force to tear apart an enemy MS. This weapon also uses Chaos Particles to minimize heat build up in the weapon. System Features *'Enhanced Omega Force Armor' :This Gundam has a new non-magnetic armor, made to withstand great amounts of damage, also the effects of the armor itself when a beam hits it, the area where it was hit glows red, if not attacked in that area for at least four minutes it will cool down and return to normal. With this said this armor isn't perfect, the armor can still take damage aside from weapons with heat like beams or blasts which means metal blades are still able to hit the armor like normal, this weapon was effective facing an enemy that had the power to use high powered magnets to tear it's enemies apart. *'Operating System' :The Eternity Gundam uses the G'''eneration '''U'nsubdued 'N'uclear Drive 'A'ssault 'M'odule'' complex operating system. This system assists in keeping the Omega Force System and Alpha Pulse Thrusters in check alongside regular mobile suit operating. *'''NA-1 Alpha Pulse Thruster GadelazaQBWcontrolsystem.jpg|Eternity's Cockpit GUndam-Wing.jpg|Eternity Gundam Normal Frame GAT-X105E Strike Gundam E.jpg|Eternity Gundam "Basic" Frame :To the point machine flies seven times faster than other machines. However, they never tested this thruster safely on a Gundam, only between ZAFT ZAKU's or other mobile suits that were shared by the Earth Forces at the time of peace. :This thruster has shown, it can not only move very fast but sometimes has been shown to leave afterimages, perhaps due to the Omega Force System, however, is still it's unknown if they are controlled by the user of the suit or just made from how fast the suit was moving from the thrusters. Operational History Classified file about Operational. Notes & Trivia :*The Name "Eternity" is a concept of endless time. It is often referenced in the context of religion, in the concept of eternal life, whereby death is conquered, and people may live for an unlimited amount of time. :*The Theme Song of this Gundam, is known as Five Finger Death Punch - Death Before Dishonor since both the band and this Gundam show hatred and power at once. :*Aside from this Gundam is the main Gundam of Yuri Roma, he claims it shall never be Defeated by an Enemy MS for it was to be like that it would destroy itself rather than suffer defeat from an enemy following the Samurai tradition of "Death Before Dishonor". :*The troops call this MS the "Avenger of Gundam". In addition, the packs were given nicknames that differed between locations, examples being; "Blitz Fire- the Sword of Bushido" from the Japanese branch, and the Hail Storm to be "Ragnarok" by the friends in Norway. *Ragnarök in Norse mythology was said to be a great battle foretold to ultimately result in the death of a number of major figures (including the gods Odin, Thor, Týr, Freyr, Heimdallr, and Loki), the occurrence of various natural disasters, and the subsequent submersion of the world in water. Afterward, the world will resurface anew and fertile, the surviving and reborn gods will meet, and the world will be repopulated by two human survivors. Category:Equatorial Union Category:Gundam Category:Zero Era Category:Eternity Series